1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to image display. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods of displaying an image to enhance display quality, and displaying apparatuses for performing these methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays a 2-dimensional plane image (hereinafter, referred to as a 2D image). Recently, demand for 3-dimensional (hereinafter, referred to as a 3D) stereoscopic image displays has grown in fields such as games, movies and so on. 3D stereoscopic image can be displayed using an LCD apparatus.
Generally, a 3D stereoscopic image is displayed using a binocular parallax principle for the two eyes of an observer. For example, since the two eyes of the observer are spaced apart from each other, the display generates slightly different images for each eye, where these images are taken at slightly different angles. These two images impart a sense of “depth” in the observer's mind.
Common methods using the binocular parallax principle can be classified into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type display method. The stereoscopic type method can employ passive-type polarized glasses that have a polarized filter with different polarization axes for each eye. The stereoscopic type method can also employ active-type shutter glasses, where the display periodically displays a left eye image and a right eye image according to a time-division method, and the glasses periodically open or close left and right eye shutters in sync with the displayed left and right eye images.
Faster driving is necessary to display a 3D stereoscopic image as compared to a 2D image, when left and right eye images are displayed with the above time-division method. However, the LCD apparatus typically needs a charging time sufficient for charging a data voltage to a liquid crystal capacitor, as this is how the LCD displays an image. Accordingly, the rapid display of images required for this time-division method can present challenges for LCD displays.